


The last survivor

by Mikale



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Bedroom Sex, F/M, Fluff and Smut, I'll improve myself I promise !, It's short but meh, Kissing, Lemon, Reader-Insert, Sex, Smut, Two Shot, shy!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 11:38:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8326423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikale/pseuds/Mikale
Summary: « They are all dead, but not you. »(1st chapter: Beginning of the relationship2nd chapter: LemonEveryone will be happy! ^^)





	1. I'm not the last

**Author's Note:**

> Well, as I didn't see a lot of Kurapika x reader, I felt the need to do it by myself! >=D  
> I'm not english so please, be gentle with me~

_« They are all dead, but not you. »_

 

Do you imagine how can you live with this in your head, repeating all the time, all the seconds when you close your eyes ? Imagine how hard it can be to live when you know that your blood, your clan is dead, but you, you're still alive.

It wasn't like she could do something and to be honest, she didn't know all of them... The young girl was a Kurta from her mother. Before the genocide, the latter died from an unknown disease when her daughter was only 9 years old. In a way, it was a good thing ! Because of this, her father, a normal man, took her to the outside and, they survived to the Phantom Troupe's attack.

She had a normal life with normal friends in a normal school. Of course, when her eyes became red, people were afraid ! She understood how it could be disturbing to face something different from the norm so, in those moments, she just fled and waited to recover her normal eyes.

Now, she was a high school student in YorkNew City, living in a little apartment with her father. Every day, after the class, she put her earphones to listen some music on her way, walking to her home. They didn't live in a poor district, but enough to frighten a young girl alone. She didn't like the way the homeless person called her, the way it stank drug and blood on these back alleys, and most of all, the way people closed their windows when she passed.

Once in front of her door, as she removed her earphones from her ears, she heard her father's voice. Narrowing her eyes, she tried to remember if he had mentioned the coming of a guest. The young girl shook her head, opening the door, curious to know who could it be.

The more she walked to the living room, the more she could hear the voice of the guest. He talked about everything and nothing with a formal language which made her chuckle. As she entered in the living room, her eyes instantly met his brown ones. Moving her foot back, she couldn't hide her surprise. Why her father talked with a young man like him ? Her eyes ran on his body, scanning his outfit. She didn't know why, but it reminded her something... Something familiar. Before she could open her mouth, her father spoke.

 

« He is a Kurta, like you. » The voice of the elder man resonated in the little living room.

 

After a long gap where no one dared to say something, the new comer finally decided to take a sit with them.

 

« Did you flee before the attack too ? » She tried to know how could it be possible for him to be a Kurta if all of them were dead.

« No. I was just in the outside at this moment. » The unknown guy raised his head, looking at her with determination. « But I promise, I'll revenge them ! »

« Do you really think they want it ? Well... I don't really know the Kurta 'cause I was young when we moved out, but... Do you think, if they can be... alive somewhere, they would like you to kill for them ? »

 

The blond man stayed quiet, looking at the ground. In a way, she was right : No one asked him to kill the Phantom Troupe and collect the scarlet eyes ! However, he felt the need to do it. He couldn't tell why, it was just something deep inside him. Like an instinct.

 

The young girl shook her head, chuckling. « I'm sorry, I just... I find it selfish to justify your choices by a revenge. If you want to kill someone, just say you need to do it ! » She stood up to take something to drink in the kitchen, letting the door open to make him understand the conversation wasn't concluded.

« You're right, I need to do it for myself, because I couldn't live until I would know all of them dead like they did to my... our clan. » As he saw her coming back, he tried to change the subject. « Oh ! I'm Kurapika ! I found you by chance when I searched the Scarlet Eyes. Someone told me there was a girl here with these. »

« I see ! I started to think you were a kind of stalker or something like this ! » She giggled, smiling at him.  « Nice to meet you, Kurapika ! »

 

* * *

 

There were now some months that the young girl met Kurapika. After the meeting, they remained good friends. He told her all his story. About Pairo, the Hunter exam, the Nostrade family, etc and she told him about her life, her friends, her school and everything she could share. With the time, she felt something in him. Something really strange and different from the other people. Once, she tried to ask him about this feeling around him, and he just answered it was « Nen ». The young girl didn't insist and they never talked about it again. However, today was different. She wanted it too !

 

« Kurapika ! » The door slammed against the wall. « I want this Nen ! »

The young boy turned his head toward her. « Why ? You don't need it. »

« You can't know ! I want it too ! » She ran to him, hopping.

 

And as expected by him, it wasn't a good idea. Either she wasn't gifted or he wasn't a good teacher. They were both sitting on her room, trying desperately to unlock her Nen. And it didn't work at all.

 

After a long sigh, he spoke. « Maybe you... You've got something in you which locks your Nen. »

« Huh ? What could it be ? » She raised her head to him.

« I don't know, it can be something you hide inside yourself ! Try to unknot the laces in your mind. » He smiled warmly at her, trying to be a good instructor.

She closed her eyes, breathing deeply. She had to be fair with herself, she exactly knew the problem. Of course something was hiding in her ! Opening her mouth, the words slipped out of her mouth. « The first time I saw you, when I learned that you are a Kurta, I was sure you'd ask me to help you to... you know... To rebuild the clan ! But you didn't. I started to know you better and I understood you aren't this kind of person, and even more the opposite ! » She chuckled. « The fact is... I started to like you. You can think it's too sentimental and childish and I'd agree with you ! I... I like you a lot... »

 

There was a gap. An embarrassing gap. She felt her face turning red slowly after this declaration. Biting her lips, she opened her eyes and stood up. It wasn't like she knew where to go, but she wanted to be alone for a moment. It was really hard for her to realize every words she told him. Kurapika understood her need and let her go.

 

* * *

 

Stretching, she rubbed her eyes. Did she fall asleep ? As she raised her body, the young girl looked at the living room around her. The clock told her she slept for 3 hours, but it seems like the eternity.

 

« Did you sleep well ? » The man's voice echoed.

 

She jumped on the couch, looking behind her. Her cheeks reddened as she saw him smiling at her. He walked slowly to the couch, sitting next to her. The moment seemed so unreal, she couldn't move. Her mouth slightly opened while he pressed his lips against it. She closed her eyes, enjoying the taste of his soft skin as she ran her hands to his waist. Hugging him tightly, she nibbled his lips while he slowly inserted his tongue inside her sweet mouth. The kiss lasted like this for some minutes until both of them moved back, panting, a wet thread still united them.

 

« I like you too. »


	2. We are the last ones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And the lemon! :3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the last part of my two shot!  
> If you want me to write another x reader from HxH, tell me which character! ^^

Some days passed since the intense kiss of the two Kurta, but it was still burning in their mind. On the classroom, the time seemed to have stopped. The young girl couldn't help but sighing every time she looked at the clock. Since the kiss, nothing was the same between them. Of course, it could seem to be an insignificant act, but it had a huge meaning. It should have bring them closer ! Instead of this, she was always disturbed near to him. It was like... If she was intimidate by him ! She didn't know if she had to act shy, lovely, distant, or whatever !  
Now, her day was darker than when it began. She didn't want to accept it, but a part of her wondered if it was really a good idea to be with him, well, if they were actually together ! Raising her head, she realized in front of her door that she had walked all the way lost in her thoughts. She chuckled, opening the door. Without any word, she went to her room and locked the door.

« How was your day ? » The so known man's voice made it hear behind her.  
« Oh ! You were here ! Hm... It was cool I guess »

The young girl walked to her desk and put her bag on it, frowning. She was cornered now, without any possibility to flee once again. As quick as possible, she tried to think about something to say, but he was faster than her.

« Are you fine ? »  
« Yes ! » She turned back at him, smiling.  
« You don't seem to be... I noticed the change in your behaviour. Please, tell me, what is wrong ? »  
Walking to the bed, she sat next to him. « I don't know how to be with you, that's simple ! You seem too... inaccessible ! » She felt suddenly better without this weight on her heart.  
« Oh, it was only this ! I understand now. »

He smiled at her while his hand met her cheek. His lips softly dropped a kiss off on her forehead. The young girl closed her eyes and nestled her head in his neck. They stayed like this some minutes. For the first time since the kiss, she felt really comfortable with him. With his hand, he raised her chin to look in her eyes. She could feel all the feelings he had for her and in an excess of desire, she pinned her lips to his. He accepted her kiss, slightly opening his mouth to let his tongue dancing with hers. Suddenly, she pushed her beloved to the bed, on all fours onto him. The kiss was more passionate as their hands started to remove their clothes. It wasn't the first time she was like this with a guy. As a young adult, she had already made this kind of stuff, but this one was different. This time, she wanted it so bad. The pantings filled the room as the clothes fell on the floor, except their underwears. She raised her head to see him, her look full of lust, but he immediately kissed her again. Smirking, the sadistic girl moved her hips onto his bulge she could feel throbbing, even across the fabric. 

On his side, Kurapika had lost his clear thinking since a moment. At first, he just wanted to cuddle her, to show his love and that she didn't have to be intimidate, but the situation had escalated too fast. Now, he couldn't help but wanted her badly. The way her tongue skimmed his lips, the way she moved her hip against his sensitive parts, the way she moaned in his mouth... Every thing she did just made him more and more aroused. Suddenly, he pushed her to the side, in order to reverse the position. Henceforth, he could move his head, kissing her neck to her breast. As he softly bit her nipple, she squeaked, wrapping her legs around his waist. He tightened his grip on the sheet, rubbing his crotch against her. His hands ran to the edge of his underwear, pulling it down.

She could feel the urge in his motions and it aroused her more. As she felt him removing his underwear, she did the same with hers, taking advantage of this moment to look at him and see the lust in his scarlet eyes. Chuckling, she thought her eyes were probably the same color. When they were finally naked, for the first time, they felt a sort of shame. It was the first time they touched each other and they were already bare. Her eyes looked away as her cheeks slightly reddened. Feeling his hand on her cheek, she looked back at him again. His warm smile cheered her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist, making him understand she was ready. 

He approached the tip of his raised limb to her womanhood, already moist by the excitement. She swallowed, trying to relax. It was a really weird feeling which grew up inside her. Even if she wasn't a virgin, she felt like it was her first time again. Suddenly, she felt him pushing into her. A huge desire burst inside her as the moans slipped out of her mouth. She couldn't wait anymore and pressed him inside her with her legs, still wrapped around him. She pushed back her head in the pillow as the pleasure burn inside her. His thrusts were more and more fast. Soon, the room was filled by moans and wet noises. She wanted to say how she loved him and how she wanted him to make her come. Her wishes were quickly realized. As she felt her climax, he kissed her passionately, moaning her name on her lips as he released his seed, followed by her own orgasm. Panting, they tried to bring back their breath. Kurapika laid down next to her, exhausted. He closed his eyes, fondling her arm as he nestled against her. The young girl looked at the ceiling, a smile on her lips. She definitely felt comfortable with him.

After a long moment of silence, she chuckled.

"Ready for a second round?"


End file.
